


Swings

by Hotalando



Series: Core [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotalando/pseuds/Hotalando
Summary: His memories would always take a swing.





	Swings

A swing onboard wasn’t something Luffy would label as mandatory but having one definitely had its advantages. Using it, soaring through the air on it, resembled the feeling of freedom he was so desperately attached to. It brought a joyous feeling along, it was fun alone and fun with others and he would also count it as exercise. In so many ways it was alike the pirate life, if you put enough energy into it, you could fly higher and get farther.

Fall off and you could die.

There hadn’t been any swings in his life before Franky made one for the Sunny. Surely, he had seen them, it wasn’t that there had never been any playgrounds around in his childhood. But they had never been a bigger part of his life than a background scene passing by. And their magic had long been hidden to him. 

Before living with his brothers, his days had been tinted in boredom and loneliness, sometimes tiring him out without actual activity. He was lucky that the last part of his childhood overshadowed the emptiness at the beginning. Even with the traumata that had shaped his innocent mind, he wouldn’t trade them for days of having nothing but his simple self.

And those times he had passed by other kids surrounded by loving parents. When the firm grip of his grandfather had been nothing more than a physical touch with colorless hints of emotion sticking to his smaller palm.

When a short distance ahead some child his age had been pushed on a swing in cheerful laughter, and he hadn’t been able to understand what it could mean. And afterwards, when the urge to ask for the same had burned a hole into his tongue. Luffy hadn’t been too scared to ask. Had there been someone to ask. 

Even with those experiences long past his general set of memories, they somehow always sat with him on the swing. But their meaning weighed nothing to the strength of his nakama, pushing him further.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of taking prompts for a while. Just comment or message me. :)


End file.
